INNOCENTS
by Rhexx.id
Summary: Nothing Summary, kalian baca ajah karena aku ga bisa bikin summary. nanti malah jatohnya ga nyambung ama storynya. VKook/TaeKook


INNOCENT

WARNING!!!!!

BOY X BOY, GAY, BOYS LOVE, YAOI

Cast: Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Other

Genre: Marriage life, fluff, Romance

Rated:M (Mature Content)

.

.

.

.

INNOCENT

.

.

.

Enjoy The Story

.

.

.

.

Kim Enterprise, perusahaan yang terkenal akan kesuksesannya dalam memajukan perekonomian korea saat ini. Perusahaan yang begitu kokoh dengan gedungnya yang menjulang di atas langit

Kalian mungkin tidak akan menyangka jika perusahaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 24 tahun ?, usia yang begitu muda untuk ukuran seorang Presdir perusahaan yang besar. Yah pemilik Kim Enterprise tidak lain adalah seorang Kim Taehyung.

Putra dari Kim Chanyeol, mantan presdir Kim Enterprise yang sekarang lebih memilih pensiun dan menyerahkan perusahaannya pada putranya. Dan keputusannya itu tidak salah dengan memberikan perusahaan itu pada putranya, karena sekarang seluruh dunia tau kehebatan Kim Enterprise dalam membangun perekonomian dunia dan mencapai hasil sebagai perusahaan terbesar urutan 28 di dunia. Pencapaian seorang Kim Taehyung

Dia begitu tampan dengan rambut berwarna dark brown, tubuh yang proporsional, kulit tan, onyx yang begitu memikat dan bibir merah sexy yang berlumuran dosa. Kim Taehyung adalah sosok nyata dari pangeran yang begitu diinginkan semua wanita di belahan dunia ini.

Tapi sekarang semua wanita itu harus memendam rasa ingin memiliki mereka, karena mereka tidak cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang pangeran Kim ini. Karena hati Taehyung sudah di jerat dengan sangat sukses oleh seorang pria manis yang begitu indah dan sang pemilik kecantikan hati yang sesungguhnya, yah dia gay. Kenyataan yang sangat di sayangkan oleh para jalang di luaran sana.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook, putra bungsu dari seorang presdir ternama di seluruh korea, pemilik perusahaan ketiga terbesar di south korea ini, Jeon Namjoon. Dia begitu cantik dengan mewarisi keindahan dari ibunya Kim Seokjin, atau kini sudah berganti dengan nyonya Jeon Seokjin

Percayalah mereka pasangan yang begitu serasi dan tuhan memang mentakdirkan mereka untuk bersama dalam satu ikatan suci yaitu pernikahan. Mereka telah menikah dua bulan yang lalu tepatnya saat sakura bermekaran untuk pertama kalinya di bulan itu, Mei.

Yah mereka tinggal di apartemen elit di seoul milik Taehyung yang sudah di belinya jauh sebelum pernikahan mereka, apartemen dengan dua lantai yang begitu mewah yang di dominasi warna merah. Sungguh mencerminkan sekali sang pemilik yang begitu ambisius seperti warna merah.

.

.

.

.

Klik

.

.

.

.

Pintu berwarna hitam itu di buka dari luar dan mengintrupsi seorang di dalamnya yang tengah sibuk dengan berkas berkas yang berada di tempat tidur king size itu.

Jungkook masuk dan mendapati suaminya masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya itu walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11, hampir tengah malam. Dia baru saja dari dapur setelah menonton film di ruang tengah tadi, dan mendekat ke samping ranjang

"Sepertinya berkas berkas itu lebih penting daripada kualitas tidurmu yah ?" Gumam Jungkook mencoba mengintrupsi kegiatan suaminya itu. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati istrinya tengah menatapnya, dia berdehem sesaat dan kembali fokus pada berkas di tangannya

"Aku tidak pernah mementingkan apapun diatas dirimu sayangku, kau adalah prioritasku. Tapi berkas keparat ini harus aku selesaikan atau kontrak yang aku kejar selama ini sia sia" ucap Taehyung dengan masih menatap berkas di tangannya

"Hmm terserah kau saja, tapi aku rasa besok aku tidak kerumah sakit. Aku mengambil cuti seminggu disana" ucap Jungkook dan merebahkan dirinya ke samping memblakangi Taehyung

Taehyung terdiam sesaat, oh sepertinya dia baru mengerti arah pembicaraan ini kemana. Dia menaruh berkas itu begitu saja dan berpaling ke Jungkook. Menelusupkan tangannya ke pinggang istrinya kemudian melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher sang istri

Jungkook kembali membuka matanya saat tangan Taehyung sudah bergerilya di atas tubuhnya. 'Aisshh sial, aku salah memilih kata yang tepat untuk seorang Kim Taehyung yang mesumnya diatas rata rata ini' rutuk Jungkook dalam hati

"Wanna with me tonight Bunny ?"ucap Taehyung di telinga Jungkook membuat Jungkook meremang akibat perlakuan Taehyung

"Kau harus menyelesaikan berkasmu, jadi lepaskan aku" ucap Jungkook mencoba bangkit dari kungkungan Taehyung di atasnya

"Ciih persetan dengan berkas itu, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan malamku Bersamamu dari pada dengan berkas berkas keparat itu" ucap Taehyung dingin dan di selimuti oleh nafsu

Wahh Jungkook sepertinya dirimu tidak akan selamat malam ini

Belum selesai kagetnya Taehyung sudah menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook diranjang putih mereka, dia bahkan mendorong seluruh berkas-berkasnya turun dibawah lantai. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Kim Taehyung ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Jungkook masih saja kaget.

"Memakanmu..." Ujarnya. Dia langsung meraup bibir Jungkook. Mencium dan memberi lumatan kecil. dia hanya terdiam menggigil dengan perlakuannya itu. "Ayolah Jungkook-ahh, bersemangat sedikit..." Ucapnya melepas senyuman.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook bergetar.

"Kookie, tatap aku..." Ucap Taehyung lembut. Jungkook tak menggubrisnya. Sungguh, Jungkook akan semakin salah tingkah jika menatapnya. "Jungkook-ahh, aku mencintamu.. Tatap aku..."

Oh, hentikan. Kata-kata itu makin membuat perut Jungkook menggelitik. Isi kepalanya ingin meledak. Kim Taehyung ingin membunuhnya.

"Tatap aku atau aku akan bermain kasar?!" Ancam Taehyung, sukses membuat Jungkook ragu-ragu menatap matanya. Dia tersenyum manis tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kau indah, sayang..." Ucapnya lembut kembali membuat rona wajah Jungkook memerah. "Apalagi jika wajahmu memerah begitu..."

Dan oh, dia menyadari perubahan wajahnya.

Habislah kau, Jungkook

"Aku tak bercanda, sayang. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu..." Tambahnya lagi.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya.

'Kumohon Kim Taehyung, berhentilah membuatku panas dingin' Jungkook dalam hati.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidung Jungkook. Taehyung kembali mencapai bibir Jungkook dan mengecupnya lembut.

Jungkook menutup matanya ketika dia mulai merubah kecupannya menjadi lumatan. "Mmmmph...mmmphh..." Suara aneh mulai keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang masih bertempel dimulutnya ketika tangannya menjelajahi perut Jungkook.

Jungkook POV

Dia membuka dan menurunkan celana piyamaku hingga kebawah lutut.

"Aaahhh..." Desahan panjang keluar ketika dia menyentuh kelaminku yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Buka bajumu, sayang" bisiknya. Seakan tersihir, akupun langsung membuka bajuku dan menurunkan sepenuhnya celana dan dalamanku hingga aku bugil tak tertutup apapun.

"Kau lebih indah ketika begini..." Gumamnya kembali membuat wajahku memerah. Dia mencium lagi bibirku.

Ciuman itu ternyata tidak hanya dibibir. Dia menjalar menuju leher jenjang milikku. "Ahhh...oouhh..." Desahku ketika Taehyung menganiaya leherku. Dia mengecup lembut segalanya disitu.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, dia bergerilya menuju kelaminku. Aku meremas seprai ranjang ketika tangannya menyentuh kelamin itu. Aku yakin milikku itu sudah tegang sekarang. Tak menunggu lama lagi Taehyung bermain dengan kelaminku, "aaaahhh...aahhh...yeaahh...Tae...aahh..." Desahku tak karuan ketika dia mengocok milikku itu. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku menahan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Bisa kulihat Taehyung menyeringai melepas leher jenjangku, dia semakin menurunkan posisi badannya kebawah, "oooooooouuuuuhhhhhhhhh !" Seruku ketika milikku di obrak abrik oleh lidahnya. Sumpah demi apapun itu hangat.

Kuremas semakin erat seprai ranjang putihku ketika dia mulai memainkan lidahnya dibagian bawahku, "oouhh...aaahhh...yeah... like that... Taeeehhhh, aahhh...yeaahh...eunghhh..

Yes...ooh.. yes !" Ceracauku tak jelas. Aku hilang kendali. Bersyukur saja tidak ada orang dirumah. Hei ayolah kalian sudah menikah

"Aaahhh... yes...yes...yes ...aaaaahhh..." Desah ku semakin gila, kini tanganku meremas rambut coklat milik Taehyung.

"Aaahh...aaahhh...ooohh...aaakk...kuhh... Tae, aaakkuuu...hhh- aaaaakkkkhhhhh !" Badanku bergetar hebat ketika cairan bening keluar dari sana

Sungguh, rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Kau binal juga, sayang..." Ucap Taehyung kembali membuat rona wajah Jungkook memanas. Dia pintar sekali membuat orang salah tingkah.

Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook. Setelahnya dia membuka kemejanya, melempar sembarangan dilantai. Mulut Jungkook menganga ketika melihat kotak-kotak diperutnya itu. Dia tak menyangka kalau Taehyung punya pack seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Terpesona, huh?!" Ujar Taehyung menggoda Jungkook. "Kau tidak akan menyesal memiliki aku, Sayang... Aku ini keren..." Dia membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan membuat Jungkook mendengus dengan jengahnya.

"Tak usah mengelak, sayang. Aku ini-"

"Diamlah ! Kita sudah selesai kan? Aku mau pakai baju. Lanjutkan berkas-" kata-kata Jungkook tak sempat selesai karena Taehyung kembali menariknya jatuh ke ranjang mereka, dia menahan Jungkook yang baru saja akan beranjak dari ranjang.

"Enak saja ! Kau bercanda?! Aku bahkan belum apa-apa" sungut Taehyung kemudian.

"Lalu?" Ucap Jungkook

"Ya kita lanjutkan lah !"

"Aku harus bagai-" lagi-lagi kata-kata Jungkook terputus karena Taehyung sudah meraup bibirnya.

Taehyung membuka jinsnya sendiri dan menendangnya sembarangan menuju kelantai dibawah ranjang. Taehyung membuat kedua kaki Jungkook mengangkang lebar, lalu dia menjepitnya dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Aaagghhhh !" Erang Jungkook ketika benda besar milik Taehyung masuk hampir seperempatnya dilubangnya. "Aaakk ! Taehyung ! Sakit ! Sakit ! Sakit !" Rintih Jungkook sambil memukul punggungnya keras ketika dia mencoba memasukkan sepenuhnya benda besar miliknya itu.

Mendengar rintihan Jungkook, Taehyung berhenti sejenak. Dia memberi penetrasi untuk benda besar yang masuk kedalam lubang Jungkook itu, "kau sempit sih, Sayang. Jadinya susah !" Taehyung masih mendiamkan kelaminnya dilubang Jungkook.

"Kau pikir aku pelacur apa? Yang lubangnya sudah besar-besar?! Aku ini istrimu bodoh!" Jungkook menghembus nafasnya dalam-dalam menerima kelamin besar panjang itu masuk didalam lubangnya.

"Sayang, lubangmu menyedot milikku. Aahh...Jungkook, sungguh aku tak tahan !"

"Aaakkkhhhh !" Taehyung kembali menerjang masuk kelaminnya.

"Tahan Sayang, nanti juga enak. Tahan ya..." Taehyung menggerakkan bokongnya maju mundur. Jungkook mengigit keras bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang diciptakan Taehyung itu.

Namun entah kenapa ucapan Taehyung tadi ada benarnya. Sungguh, ini enak lama-kelamaan. Rasanya sangat menggelitik, "eeenggkkhh...ennggkkhhh !" Tanpa sadar bibir Jungkook tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh lagi.

"Sudah enak kan, Sayang? Sudah..tak usah ditahan...mendesahlah...sumpah, kau tambah seksi jika mendesah..." Gumam Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasa melayang oleh kata-kata 'seksi' yang dikeluarkan Taehyung itu. Pipinya kembali memerah.

"Ayo sayang... Mendesaahhhh !" Gumam Taehyung panjang. Dia mempercepat hentakannya.

Seakan tak bisa ditahan lagi, "oouhh...aahhh... Ahh.. Aaahhhh...yeaaahh.. Aahhh...mmph..aughh !" Jungkook meledak.

"Yeaaah, begitu sayang. Kau cantik sekali !" Ujar Taehyung.

Dia menegakkan badannya membawa Jungkook duduk dipangkuannya. Dia menuntun pinggulnya bergoyang naik turun di atasnya.

Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya dileher Taehyung, "Aaahh... yes...yes...yes ...aaahhh...oouhh... Holly Shit ! You're so damn big ! Aaaahhh..yyess..yess..yess !" Ceracau Jungkook tak karuan.

Milik Taehyung yang besar sekali itu memberi sensasi sengatan yang benar-benar membuat Jungkook lupa diri.

"Ooh.. yess..yess..yess ... Aaahhhh...oouughhhh !"

"Sayang, kau semakin membuatku bernafsu !" Taehyung mempercepat gerakan tangannya dipinggul Jungkook.

"Aaahhh...mmmphh...eeengghhh...aahhh...oohhh... Sampai...akku..aahh...sebentarrrr...sampai..." Oceh Jungkook tak jelas. Kurasa ia akan meledak. Ini sudah diujung-

"Aaaaaaaaggggghhhh !" -keluar.

Jungkook klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Benar, Taehyung sangat hebat. Dia sudah membuatnya dua kali sampai, tapi dia belum apa-apa. Belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan keluar.

Taehyung mengganti posisi mereka. Jungkook menungging tepat dibelakangnya. Bisa dilihat wajah polosnya yang sudah sangat sayu dari cermin yang menempel disudut kamar itu. Taehyung menempelkan kembali kelaminnya dilubang Jungkook.

"Aaaahhhh..." Sekarang sudah tak sesakit seperti tadi...

"Aku mulai, sayang. Mendesahlah..." Taehyung kini bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Jungkook.

"Aaahhh...ooohhh...ohhh... Yeeaaahh...aaahhh..." hujaman kelamin Taehyung tak bisa membuat Jungkook diam.

"Lihat sayang. Lihat wajah seksimu dicermin..ouhh..sungguh manis sekali..." Ujar Taehyung memaksa Jungkook melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin itu.

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aahhhh..." Wajah sayu dicermin itu benar menandakan Jungkook menikmati permainan Taehyung.

"Aaahhh...oohhh... yes...yes...yes ..." dirasakan kembali kelamin Jungkook mulai berkedut. Kurasa dia akan mencapai klimaks lagi.

"Aaahhh...Tae...aku... I'm close...aaahhh..."

Mendengar itu Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya. "Aaahhh...aaahh...ahh...

I'm coming... I'm coming.. I'm coming... OH MY GOD- aaaaaaaaaggghhhh !" Seketika tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat, cairan kembali tumpah diseprai putih.

Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya. Ini yang ketiga kalinya. Jungkook lemas.

"Aku tak kuat lagi, Taehyung" rintih Jungkook.

" Ya ! Aku bahkan belum apa-apa !"

"Istirahat sebentar saja..."

"Tidak bisa !"

"Lalu bagaimana?!" Bentak Jungkook. Sungguh, Kim Taehyung kuat sekali. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia bahkan belum apa-apa.

"Tidurlah..." Dia mengganti lagi posisi mereka. "Kau diam saja. Biar aku yang goyang..." Ucap Taehyung.

Sedetik kemudian dia menghujam lagi. Dengan ritme cepat.

"Eeenghh..aaahhh...aahh..." Kembali Jungkook di buat gila. Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil bergoyang.

"Aaahh...aaahhh...yeaah... yes...yes...yes..." Jungkook mengerang dan meremas seprai dengan kasar. Ini sensasi yang tadi. "Taehyung...akuhhh...laggiiii..."

"Tahan, sayang. Sama sama... Aku juga hampir ! Oohh !" Taehyung pun terlihat tampak sayu.

"Aaahhh...aaahhh..."

"Yahhh, begitu sayang..terus mendesaah..." Taehyung menggila dilubang Jungkook. Gerakannya semakin cepat..

"Aaaaahhhh...aaahhh... yesss...yesss ... Aahhh" desah Jungkook.

"Bersama sayang...aaaaghh...aku sampa- aaaaaggghhhhh !"

"Aaaaaggghhhhh !"

Taehyung dan Jungkook bergetar hebat bersamaaan.

Bisa dirasakan cairan Taehyung mengalir dilubang Jungkook. Taehyung terengah-engah dan ambruk ditubuh Jungkook. "Kau sungguh nikmat, sayang" gumamnya ditelinga Jungkook.

Membuat area pipi Jungkook kembali memanas dan memerah

Dan kau hebat, Taehyung

"Besok kita tidak perlu ke rumah eomma. Aku akan mengatakan kalau kita baru saja membuatkan cucu untuk mereka" ucap Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di samping Jungkook, dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka

"Dasar kau, ini sangat sakit bodoh" ucap Jungkook memukul pelan dada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan menarik Jungkook ke pelukannya

"Akan ku pastikan kau akan segera hamil nyonya Kim" ucap Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya memerah dan mencoba memejamkan matanya

Taehyung beralih menatap wajah Jungkook dan mengecup dahinya lama

"Selamat tidur sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucap Taehyung lembut kemudian jatuh tertidur menyusul Jungkook

END

.

.

.

.

WAH WAH WAH AKU NULIS APA INI, AKU PENGENNYA SIH CUMAN SAMPE BIKIN KISSMARK TAPI JARI JARI LAKNAT INI TERUS LANJUT SAMPE BAGIAN ENA ENA

BAZEENG AKU GA BISA NGOMONG APA APA LAGI,PLISS SESUAI SARAN TEMEN, AKU NULIS INI JAM 12 MALEM. MANTAP NGGA TUH ???

Duh pliss itu chapslock jebol ya, saran bacanya pas jam Dua pagi ajah ya karna di jam jam itu imajinasinya kuat banget tau okeh sekali lagi byeee

dan maafkan typo yang bertebaran tanpa bisa di cegah okehh

HIDUP TAEKOOK IS REAL

TAEKOOK TAEKOOK

TAEKOOK TAEKOOK

TAEKOOK TAEKOOK

TAEKOOK CEPET NIKAH DONG

UNDANG AKOOEEHH YAAAKKK

HIDUP CHANBAEK IS REAL

CHANBAEK CHANBAEK CHANBAEK CHANBAEK CHANBAEK CHANSINDI EHH SALAH CHANBAEK CHANBAEK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regards: Sindi.A

Sekian terima SUGA


End file.
